Be My Escape
by HaileyWilliamsrocksmysocks
Summary: Edward is abusive to Bella, and thinks she is just a prize, not a person. He hurts her, and she doesn't have anyone to turn to. She feels utterly alone. Until that one day, when she finds her escape. All human. BellaXJasper
1. Chapter 1

Be My Escape

Chapter one: Helpless

**BPOV:**

"Edward stop!" I yelled again.

"Bella, please, just this once? Just this once, let me make love to you?" Edward said, his eyes mocking from his fake pleading. He knew he was stronger than me, that I was afraid of him.

"Just this once? JUST THIS ONCE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What do you mean just this once? How can you say that? You 'make love to me' and abuse me about four times a week!!!" I yelled again. "And another thing-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine, hungry, fierce, shoving his tongue into my mouth, gagging me. I screamed into his mouth from fear, though, of cource, being Edward, he thought it was something else.

He ripped my camisole off, along with my boyshorts, and pushed me onto the bed. I instantly regretted not wearing panties tonight. Edward returned to the bed, naked, and roughly shoved himself inside of me, not even asking for my permission. I was starting to cry, and he didn't like that, at all. He grabbed me by my shoulders, while sliding out of me, and pulled me up. His fingers were tight around my arms, too tight, as his long fingers overlapped and shook me violently, and said something in a hard voice, though I couldn't understand him, as I was sobbing now.

"Bella, listen to me!" he yelled. "Stop crying and listen to me!" I desperately tried to stop sobbing and do what he said, but i could only slow the tears, not entirely stop them.

"W-what?" I whispered. The tears were slowing now, slowly trickling down my face.

"Ugh, could you stop being such a drama queen? I was only going to ask you if you were all right. Not that I'm going to anymore." he said angerly, his green eyes vicious. I buried my head into a pillow.

"You can't expect to rape me and then think I'm going to be ok with it." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he said, outraged now. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" he screamed.

"I said-"

"I understand _what_ you said, you stupid whore, but did you just say _rape?_" he said, his voice at normal level now. This was out of character for him, so i decided to peek out of my fluffy refuge to see his face. It was blank.

"Y-yes, yes I did." I whispered, afraid of his reaction. I was suddenly aware that his bedroom door was open, and little Alice, Edward's half sister, was peeking through the crack, her eyes wide with horror. She caught my eye, and I threw her a pleading glance, though I knew it would do me no good. Edward was the 'boss' of the family, as he was the strongest. Even poor Carlisle could do nothing about his son's behavior. Alice's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, and she darted away.

"I said, what are you looking at!?" Edward almost yelled, putting his face in my direct line of sight.

"Oh!" I said, falling backwards at his sudden closeness.

"Do I have to repeat myself _again?_" he said, annoyed.

"No, I wasn't looking at anything, just staring off into space." I said, lying as best as I could. It worked.

"Ugh, why do I even bother with you?" he said. And with that, he walked out of the room in one swift movement.

**********

**A/N:**

**do you like it? hate it? I thought it was pretty good myself.**

**just for the record, I do not hate Edward. He is my favorite character, and I love him. I just thought that it would be fun to have him as the bad guy for once, ya know, mix things up a little.**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Maybe There is Hope

**BPOV:**

It's been two days since Edward's talked to me, much less look at me. I'm terrified of what he might do to me, I still have the scars from the last time I talked back to him.

I was sitting in my room, on my bed, thinking about this when there was a soft knock on my door. I stiffened for a moment, but then blushed as i realised that Edward would have just barged into my room if it was he that wanted to talk to me.

"Who is it?" I asked, the heat still evident on my face.

"Hi, Bella, it's Alice," she said while walking into my room. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"Of course not, Alice, whatcha need?" I asked, trying to be a little bit upbeat, seeing as Alice looked to be in a bad mood. She looked at me uncertainly for a moment, before breaking down and sobbing on the floor. "Alice? Alice! What's wrong!?" I said, running over to comfort her. I hugged her and held her small, shaking body until she was calm enough to say anything.

"He kicked me out of the house, Bella, he kicked me out..." she trailed off, starting a new wave of tears. I held her again, for longer this time, while she sobbed into my shirt, staining it with saltwater, though I didn't care the least. I had never seen Alice so vulnerable before, so sad. She was always just like a tiny, spiky-haired, energetic little soldier to me. She had gone through so much more than I had, and yet, she was the one who was always comforting me. Edward abused her too, poor little thing. I'd seen him hit her, over and over, it was heart-wrenching.

A wave of anger washed over me, and I suddenly was outraged.

"_He_ as in Edward?" I seethed.

"Yes." she replied between sobs.

"_Why?_"

"Because he said that I was taking up too much room in _his_ house, and that I needed to get my little pixie ass out of his house, or else he'd beat me." she said, still crying.

And that was the end of my rope, the rope that I'd been clutching with all my might for months now, and I was finished with him.

"C'mon, we're leaving." I said. Alice looked up at me with the strangest expression a mix of confusion, sadness, horror, and most of all _hope._

* * *

I stood up swiftly, pulling Alice with me as I all but ran to my bed. I grabbed my over sized duffel bag out from under the bed and threw it on top of it. I went over to my dresser as fast as i could without tripping and pulled the drawers out, bringing them two at a time as Alice put the clothes in my duffel.

After all of my clothes were packed, along with my bag of toiletries, I realised that Alice hadn't packed a thing, she had been too busy helping me.

"Alice! We need to get your things packed too!" I said. Alice just smiled, her eyes wary.

"When I told you that Edward was kicking me out," she said, "I ment that he had already kicked me out. And that I was coming to say goodbye. All of my stuff is in my car." she said, smiling weakly. "And, since it seems to be the case that you are leaving too," her grin got bigger, "YOU SHOULD COME WITH ME!" she finally exploded, jumping up and down on the spot.

"But..." I trailed off.

"But?" She said, her smile fading.

"Where will we go?" I said. She was jumping up and down again, and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"YAY!" she sang. "We're going to have so much fun!" her eyes lightened, and then got wider with excitement. "We're going on a road trip, we're going on a road trip!" she said in singsong as she danced around the room.

"Um, Alice?" I said. "I hate to break it to you, but, we have no where to go." She giggled.

"Silly girl. Did you think that I would just leave my home just like that and not have anywhere to go to?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, now that you mention it..." I trailed off with a smile. Then, just like that, Alice grabbed my hand and my duffel and pulled me out the door, to her yellow porshe, a smile on her face the whole time. "But, seriously, Alice, where in the world are we going?" I asked, yet again, as I climbed into the passenger seat. It was like her to forget when I asked questions, but only if she was in the euphoric mood that she is in now. _Silly Alice,_ I thought.

"Well, if you don't mind driving all the way down to Texas, we're going to live with my cousins." she said, as we sped down the highway.

Texas? Cousins? When did all of this happen? Last time I'd heard, the Cullens didn't have any relatives at all, much less all the way down in_Texas._

"OK..." I said, almost incoherently.

We sat in silence for a part of the ride, both enjoying the quiet, it was always so loud when Edward was around._ No, _I told myself, _you are not going to think about him, no matter how bad he was. Edward does not matter any more._ I repeated that last sentence in my head until we got to a gas station/motel.

"Sorry, Bella, but we need to stay here for the night." Alice said, smiling brightly.

"Oh I don't care, you know that, Alice."

"Oh, I know you don't." She said, still smiling.

**********

**A/N:  
**

**sorry for the cliffy! They're one of my many trademarks.**

**Good second chapter? Bad? Tell me what you think.**

**your reviews are my motivation! **

**if you really like the story, please, don't leave me hangin! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: the Hales

**BPOV:**

The motel only had one bed, so we had to share. Not that I minded, at the time I didn't, I was just worried that I would wake her up with my talking. I just hadn't factored in that Alice kicks in her sleep. Hard.

"Sorry again." she said, staring at the baseball sized bruise that was forming on my shin.

"Oh, it's alright, my skin marks up easily, and besides, I've had worse." I said, fake-smiling. Alice smiled back faintly and turned back to the steering wheel. As I turned back, I saw her shudder delicately. "I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean it that way." We'd both had worse, because of- I stopped myself in mid-thought, _remember what you promised?_ My mind reminded me.

"So who are these infamous cousins of yours?" I asked, desperate for a change of subject.

"Emmett Hale, and his wife Rosalie, along with Rosalie's brother, Jasper. Emmett's big, and, a lot like a little kid at times. Rosalie is very beautiful and- don't tell anyone I said this- very shallow. Talks about herself all the time, I swear, it gets annoying really fast, I don't know _how_ Emmett puts up with her, although, they are having a baby next fall..." she trailed off, lost in thought. I giggled after a minute, breaking her from her reverie. "What?" she asked, one of her eyebrows arched. I giggled again. "WHAT!" she yelled, playfully hitting me on the arm, laughing along with me.

"So, what about Jasper?" I asked, after our laughing fit was over, I was honestly curious, for some odd reason that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well, um, Jasper's, uh, weird." she said, looking thoroughly bashful.

"Weird?" I repeated. "How so?"

"Well, he doesn't talk to anyone, and he's- oh! I don't know how to describe it! He's just weird!" she practically yelled, red coloring her face from embarrassment.

"You know, Alice, not everyone is a social butterfly like you are, I mean, look at me!" I said, motioning towards myself.

"I know, I know, but he won't talk to _anyone_, not me, not Emmett, not even Rosalie, and she's his sister!" Her face was as red as a tomato now, and her breathing came out quick and shallow.

"OK Ali, calm down, take deep breaths. There, that's better," I said after the red was gone from her face, and her breathing at a normal, or close to normal, pace. "Now, would you calmly tell me, what is so strange about Jasper?"

"Um, can it wait? We're here." She was bouncing in her seat again. I had all but forgotten that we had just been driving, going at Alice's normal too-fast pace that she enjoyed so much. Honestly, her driving scared me. I could barely see the road most of the time, she would be driving so fast that everything was just a blur. If I hadn't known her well enough and how much she loves speed, I probably would have made her let me drive.

We got out of the car into the blistering heat of Texas. I hadn't realised how hot it was going to be, I was still wearing my long sleeved t-shirt that I wore to bed last night. I quickly pulled it off, revealing the camisole I had on underneath.

We were at a huge house, the thing was at least three stories tall, and five times as wide. It was the biggest mansion I had ever laid eyes on. The siding was white, but the grass was green, and what looked to be a football field, _and_ a baseball field.

"Rosalie likes extravagant things, and Emmett likes sports. Go figure." Alice mumbled to me, as someone opened the door, and out walked two people, the exact opposites, if I had to guess. The man, Emmett, I'm pretty sure by Alice's description, was _huge_, cable-like muscles bulged out from his arms, and through his tight shirt, you could see every inch of his sculpted chest, but, his face was childish, and he was grinning like mad.

"Ali baby! It's so great to see you again! I missed you so much!" he said as he wrapped her up in a bear hug.

"Hi Em! It's great to see you too!" she said before he cut her off in the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat.

"Emmett, put her down." The voice was very sharp, but angelic all the same. I looked away from Emmett and Alice's loving embrace for the first time to see the incarnation of beauty herself. Rosalie. She was tall, with a flawless body and long blonde hair that flowed down to her waist, designer clothes, obviously, all fitted to accent her curves. Her mouth was pressed into a hard line and I realised that she was staring at me. I blushed and looked at my shoes.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Rosalie, my cousins." Alice said cheerfully.

"Hello Bella!" Emmett said, duplicating Alice's cheerfulness perfectly.

"Hi, Emmett." I said, blushing again when he wrapped me in another one of his hugs. But, along with the hug, there went my breathing, Emmett had totally cut off my air supply.

"Emmett, she can't breathe, let her go." Rosalie said, just as sharply as before. Something about Rosalie told me that she didn't like it when Emmett showed affection for other people, besides herself. _But, what's not to like about Emmett? _I thought. _He's just like a big teddy bear. There must be another reason... _

_"_Where's Jazzy, Rose?" Alice said, snapping me out of my reverie. And, with that, I was curious again. _Who was this strange boy? Why does Alice think he's weird? Why is he so antisocial? _A million questions went around in my head, all revolving around this mysterious boy. And where was he anyway? Wouldn't even someone like him come out to say hello to the people he was going to be living with? I guessed that the answer was no.

"I don't know, he was right behind us...." Emmett replied. He walked over to the front door, opened it a crack and screamed, "JAZZY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He waited a moment, before turning around to face us, and shrugged, his face confused. "Sorry Ali, Bells," he said, facing both of us, "I coulda sworn he was right here a minute ago." He furrowed his large brow, thinking deeply.

"You'll have to excuse Jasper, he's very shy." Rosalie said, in the most bored and uncaring tone I could have ever imagined.

"Oh, that's all right, I'll have to meet him sometime, won't I? I mean after all, we are going to be living under the same roof." I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well, you never know, this _is_ a big house." Alice said, bursting into laughter, which I had to return. Emmett, and even Rosalie joined in. We sat there, shaking with laughter in the hot summer sun for a few minutes. Alice was the first to recover.

"So... which room is mine?" she asked.

* * *

We had successfully moved in all of our things in just under an hour, and still, no sign of Jasper. My room was located in the west wing of the house, on the second floor. My room was beautiful. The walls were painted a light beige color, with a queen sized bed and a whole bookshelf on the south wall, stocked with all of the classics. She could get used to living like this, although, she was going to need a map.

The inside of the house was even more extravagant than the outside. The floors were marble, and sculptures dotted the surrounding area. The hallways looked endless, and they even had elevators! There were so many hallways and doors, it was almost very easy to get lost. Almost. Every corridor was a different color, for instance, mine was beige, matching my room. Alice's was metallic purple, her favorite color.

Emmett and Rosalie had the whole north wing to themselves, and, as instructed by Rosalie, I was under no certian terms not allowed in the wing, unless there was a serious emergency. If not, then I had to call one of their phones before even thinking of going near it, although, I don't think I will be needing to go to their wing any time soon. Alice said that they had a very _specific_ reason for their rules. I just didn't want to be the one to catch them.

I was sitting in my room, on my enormous bed, deliberating this, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, though I knew it would be Alice. The person opened the door just a crack.

"Someone said that you wanted to meet me."

**A/N:**

**sorry, another cliffy! I'll try to stop them, but they're so much fun!**

**did you love it?! I thought it was my best chapter [so far]**

**review!!!! please, please please review! I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Jasper

**BPOV:**

"Someone said you wanted to meet me."

I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. There could be no other explanation for that angelic voice. The sound was like pealing bells, a husky, low voice, that honestly made me a little wet.

"C-come in." I stuttered. He opened the door wide enough to walk through, and shut the door behind him. Then he turned around to face me. I gasped loudly, surly I had died. He was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen, a thousand times more beautiful than Rosalie. He wore a light blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, with the front opened up all of the way to reveal a plain black t-shirt and jeans. He had strong arms and big hands, completely built, though his muscles were not as big as Emmett's, and not as small as _his_. I wouldn't think his name. I fought with all of my being not to shudder, but I just wasn't strong enough.

"Are you alright darlin'?" He asked as he started walking towards my bed, sitting on the very edge. I hadn't looked at his face yet, saving it for last, and I gasped again. His face, oh his face. He had big blue eyes that took my breath away, full lips, defined cheekbones, and perfect eyebrows. As I refocused my eyes to see his full face at once, I noticed that he was looking at me, his face full of concern. "Are you alright, darlin'?" he repeated, growing more concerned by the second.

"I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second, sorry." I tried very hard to make the lie sound convincing, but then my blush gave me away. He didn't appear to notice. I smiled weakly, peeking up at him through my eyelashes. He smiled, showing off a set of perfect, ultra-white teeth.

"So are the rumors true?" He laughed, seeing my confused expression, and I swear, his laugh is more beautiful then any sound I'd ever heard. He was still smiling, though his eyes revealed a little bit of the earlier concern. "They said you wanted to meet me, is that true?"

"Yes." I choked out, blushing again. Damn little Alice for gossiping the world up.

"Well than." He said, getting up and walking around to my side of the bed. Once there, he held out his hand for me to shake. I timidly shook his hand.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella, my name is Jasper Whitlock." He said grinning again. We sat in silence for a minute, and I realised that he had not let go of my hand. He must have realised this as well, as he let go of my hand and cleared his throat, blushing a little, and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"So..." I said conversationally. "You and Rosalie are brother and sister, am I correct?" I continued, not looking at his face.

"Twins, actually. But I'm not nearly as pigheaded as she is." He said, winking at me. I lost my train of thought. "So..." he said, repeating me. "Why are you and Alice here?" Suddenly, the pattern on the bedspread was the most interesting thing in the room for me.

"I... I don't really want to talk about that." I said, barely above a whisper.

"OK. But, when you're ready, will you tell me?" He asked, his voice pleading. I had to look up at that. His eyes were just as pleading as his voice.

"When I'm ready." I compromised. I couldn't fathom what had him so interested in my reason.

"So, how's Edward doing, I'm surprised that he isn't with you too. I thought you two were a couple." I felt like throwing up. A_ couple_?

"No, we're not." I said, sharper than I'd intended to be.

"Whats wrong, darlin'? What did I say?" He asked, as I felt the tears about to spill over.

"Edwards-" I said, shuddering at his name, "He's the reason we're here." I gave up 'waiting until I was ready', I didn't know how else to explain it to him. There wasn't any other way.

"What do you mean?" He said, confused now. I decided not to speak my answer, it was better to_ show_ him. I shrugged off the sweater I was wearing, revealing the ugly purple bruises on my upper arms, the ones that looked like Edward's fingers. He gasped, staring wide-eyed at my bruises. "_He _did _this_ to you?!" he almost yelled. There was no more confusion in his eyes, only rage. Rage that I could not explain. I had only just met him, not an hour ago, and he was _that _mad about something that Edward did to me? It just didn't add up.

He was still staring at me, face still filled with unjustified rage, waiting for my answer. I nodded. He abruptly stood up, walking towards the door.

"Stay there." He choked out, and ran out the door.

* * *

I hadn't moved an inch by the time he got back, for I was still in shock. I didn't know why he would care for practically a total stranger so much, or was he just this caring towards everyone? Did he hold some grudge against Edward? What was his problem?

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Jasper said.

"Of course." I replied simply.

He walked back into the room, his eyes everywhere _but_ me. I decided that it was a good idea to put my sweater back on. As I put it on, he sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed again, like before had never happened, and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry," he said, his tone sincere, "I shouldn't have overreacted like that. Can you ever forgive me?" His eyes were pleading, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Of course I can forgive you, Jasper." I said. I was suddenly curious about his friendliness to me, and couldn't help but ask, "Alice said that you're antisocial." I blushed from my neck all the way to my hairline, completely embarrassed. To my surprise, he laughed.

"Alice says a lot of things, doesn't she?" he said, smiling at me again.

"So, it's not true?" I said. To my utter astonishment, I was disappointed. _What is wrong with me today?_ I thought.

"Unfortunately, yes. I guess you could say that I'm shy."

"Why is that, do you think?" I was surprised again by my courage. I usually didn't speak my thoughts out loud. He shrugged.

"My father was very old-fashioned. I was taught to speak when spoken to, and none else. It's really kind of weird, that I would still carry that trait, I mean look at me now! I'm 21 years old! You would think I would have grown out of it!" He said, chuckling now and then. I laughed with him, and then involuntarily yawned.

"I'm keeping you from sleep." It wasn't a question. "I'll go." He got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, "Where is you're room? Just for future reference, of course." I finished, blushing a little at the end.

"Of course." He repeated "Actually, I'm right across the hall."

"Right across the hall? I thought everybody got, like, their own corridor." I was so relieved that he was close, I didn't have a reason for this relief though. He shrugged.

"I like beige."

* * *

"Edward, stop, please just stop." I pleaded, whimpering as he hit me yet again. His green eyes were filled with fury and hate, and they stared down at me with black intensity.

"I'll stop when you tell me who that bastard was that I saw come out of your room last night." He growled.

"Edward, I was just finishing my biology project with him, we weren't-" I was cut off my him smacking me in the face, and grabbing my neck so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"_Who was it?"_ he snarled.

"B-ben Cheney." I whispered, barely getting the words out, for lack of breath.

"Ben Cheney. Well then, I'm going to make your little _boyfriend_ regret the day he ever met you." he said with an evil smirk. He let me go, and as soon as I could get air back in my lungs, I started screaming.

"EDWARD! EDWARD DON'T! BEN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" He smacked me again, probably just for the fun of it.

"But I don't." And with that, he stomped out the door. I was still screaming, sobbing. I curled up on the floor, and screamed for Edward to come back.

* * *

"Bella?! Bella! Bella, wake up darlin'!" an angelic voice said, his tone tainted with worry and fear. I didn't open my eyes. I realised that I was crying, but someone, someone was wiping them away with their thumb. "Bella?! Bella, wake up!" the voice said again.

"J-Jasper?" I said, as I opened my eyes. My voice was thick from sleep, and I was suddenly aware that Jasper was sitting _very_ close to me on my bed. I could even feel his hot breath on my face. His breaths were quick and shallow, and in the dim light of my alarm clock, I could see his blue eyes, filled with shock and worry. He was still wiping my tears with his thumb, and I couldn't help but feel happy for that.

"Oh, thank god Bella. Are you alright? You were screaming bloody murder!" He said. I looked at the clock, and it read that it was 3:30 am. I groaned. "Bella? Bella, are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm alright. It was just a nightmare." _It was just a nightmare._ I reminded myself._ Then why did it feel so real?_ "Because it was." I whispered to myself. But Jasper heard me.

"What was?" he asked, confused.

"My nightmare. It felt so real, I mean." I said, blushing. I never told anyone about that night, not even Alice. Poor Ben had been out of school for a week in the hospital. He never talked to me again. And it was all my fault. I started crying again.

"What was it about?" he asked, but I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to tell him yet. "When you're ready?" he pleaded. I nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before it must have occurred to him. "Wait-" he said, "Are you saying that your nightmare _was_ real?"

"Yes. It was real." I could feel the tears coming back, but I wiped them away before he could see them.

"Like, it really happened, real?" he said, looking confused with a hint of anger. I just nodded, afraid of his reaction. "Oh." was all he said.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, er, later today, if you like." I suggested. I trusted him completely, though I had no idea why. I was feeling oddly happy to be in his presence.

"Ok, but you need to get back to sleep, you look awfully tired darlin'." he said. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it quickly, hoping he didn't notice. He did, of course. "What is it?" he asked. I blushed.

"Well, I was wondering, could you stay with me tonight? Just so that I don't have any more nightmares?" I was suprised at my boldness. I blushed deeper when he crawled into the bed with me and wrapped his strong arms around me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, and I felt a sense of security, laying there in his arms.

"Is this alright darlin'?" he said in a husky voice that I immeadetly loved.

"Yes." I replied, as I drifted off to the best sleep I had had in a long time.

**********

**A/N:**

**hows that for a fourth chapter?! I loved it.**

**I tried really hard for you guys not to end in a cliffy, so I hope you're happy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them if you want me to continue the story!!!! you are my motivation!**

**PeAcE,**

**Hailey**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**sorry i havent updated in a while, i have massive writers block. **

**bear with me, i'll try to get the chapters out faster**

Chapter five: Jasper

**BPOV:**

I woke up at 9 am, thinking that last night was just a dream. How could that even happen that Jasper, _Jasper,_ I sighed, could even _want_ to stay with me? A smart person would think I'm crazy. I sighed again, trying to hold on to what was left of the dream, when I realised that someone was breathing in my hair, and that someone had their strong arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Oh!" I squeaked. _So it's not a dream. _I thought. The thought made me smile. I also came to realisation that he had one of his legs between mine, wrapped around one of my legs. I blushed, but oddly, I liked it. _What is wrong with me lately?_ I wondered. I heard Jasper sigh, as he held me tighter. I smiled bigger. Maybe this is how being boyfriend/girlfriend is supposed to feel. _Whoa, girl, slow down, you just met him for god sake!_ I reminded myself. "Oh my." I whispered. "I think I like him!"

"Like who?" My eyes got wide and I blushed all the way to my hairline. He wasn't supposed to hear that! He was supposed to be sleeping!

"Um, no one." I was a terrible liar and I knew it, and now he probably just figured that out.

"Mhm." he said sarcastically. "Tell me when you're ready then." he unlocked his arms from around me and got up off of the bed. He picked his shirt up off of the ground, as I noticed his sculpted chest. It was gorgeous. He must have noticed my ogling. "What?" he asked, looking at his stomach, checking for something invisible before he put the shirt on. I hadn't noticed he had taken it off.

"I'm sorry I woke you up last night." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh its alright." he said, smiling. "So, did you sleep well?"

"Yes." I said, blushing. "So, the 'when I'm ready' thing, that's getting to be a big list, isn't it?" I said, trying to be casual about it.

"Hmm, I guess it is." he said, more casual than I was.

"So, I was thinking," I said. He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish. "If I tell you, will you tell me about you?"

"Could you hold onto that thought? I think we should get dressed, before someone walks in here, and gets the wrong impression." he said. I was confused, and he obviously saw it. "Emmett's quick to accuse, and teases incessantly." he said, his eyes growing darker with every word. That confused me even more. Did Emmett accuse him of something, and not let it go or something?

He noticed my confusion, and smiled. "I'll tell you later." he said as he walked out the door.

I ran to my closet, and quickly picked out some skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt and threw them on me. Just as I was finished putting my jeans on, there was a faint knocking on the door.

"Are you decent?" he asked, as I grabbed my brush and started pulling through the tangles.

"Decent enough." I said. He chuckled and walked in. He was wearing a green and blue striped button down with a dark blue t-shirt underneath and some light jeans. _hmm, I guess he likes button downs._ I thought. It was pretty obvious though. But, even if he wore rags he could pull it off.

His eyes raked over my body, very subtly, that if I weren't watching him like I do, I would have never noticed. I wanted to feel self-conscience about what he did, but I could only feel happiness that, maybe, just _maybe _he thought I was pretty. It would make my life complete. He cleared his throat, obvious to the fact that I was staring at him.

"Ok, do you want to go first, or shall I?" he asked, like he didn't notice my ogling. He was such a gentleman sometimes. It practically melted my heart.

"Um, you can go first. I said tentatively. I didn't really want to talk first, for fear of what he might think of me, or worse, what he might do once he found out about my horrible past.

"OK," he said, pulling me out of my reverie. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh, general history, I guess." I wanted to know everything about him. EVERYTHING. But if I were to tell him that, he would get scared of me and run away, and I didn't want that, at all.

"Ok, well, My name is Jasper Alexander Whitlock, I'm 20 years old, I was born and raised in Austin, Texas, and I have two sisters and one brother." he smiled at me for no apparent reason.

"That's very interesting Mr. Whitlock. Are you applying for a job?" I joked with him. He laughed, and I swear it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard- besides his voice of course. It was free from worry, and he honestly looked a little relieved, from something I was sure to find out sometime. I was so mesmerized by his laugh, trying to commit it all to memory, that I didn't realise that he was staring at me. I returned the gaze and blushed profusely. "So, anything attention grabbing?" He looked at me, confused. "No serious crimes? Tattoos, rings or rods?" He smiled and laughed, and I had to laugh with him.

"Not that I am aware of." He said, smiling hugely. "Although, there was this one time..." He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled. "So, I think it's your turn." he said nonchalantly, though and underlying tone in his voice told me that he truley wanted to know. I gulped loudly, and tried to swallow my fears. _You did make a deal to him,_ I thought_ don't be a baby._

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, my voice cracking- twice. His crystal-blue eyes looked at me with compassion.

"You don't have to do this you know. I'll be ok, I promise." he smiled a very small smile.

"What do you want to know?" I repeated, trying not to look like a coward, which was exactly how I felt on the inside._ Oh come on,_ I thought, _its not like you're commiting murder here, he just wants to know about you. Whats so wrong with that?! _My bold side challenged. _The problem is that Edward told me to swear not to tell anyone about what he did, or he would kill me and those told!!!_ My weaker side shot back. I was still undecided.

"Um, general history, to start with." He said with a weak smile. I knew what he meant, I was just afraid of what he would think about me when he found out, or what would happen to him if Edward ever found out. "Are you alright, darlin'?" He asked, his eyes confused and worried. His beautiful features were twisted into a face of worried agony. "Your shaking..." He said, since I didn't respond.

"Oh, sorry. No, I'm fine, just cold." I tried to collect myself enough to answer his question. "General history, right?" He nodded. "Ok, um, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, though I prefer to be called Bella, I spent half of my life in Pheonix, Arizona, untill I moved to Forks, Washington, where I met Alice, and..." I didn't finish. I didn't think I could. "Uh, anyway, I'm 19 and a half, turning 20 in September, and I'm an only child. Did I get everything?" I asked. He laughed.

"You got everything." He said with a smile that showed his perfect teeth. I flushed red when my stomach growled, and he started laughing when his did too. "Come on, lets go get some lunch." He got up off the bed, and held his hand out for me.

"Okay." I replied.

**********

**Sorry the chapter is so short!!! I can't think straight anymore!**

**REVIEW if you want me to keep the story going, if I dont have you, I'll never get the next chapter out!!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: time to talk

Jasper pulled me down the stairs, until about the last flight, when I tripped. I braced myself to go tumbling down the whole flight, when two strong arms grabbed me, just before I would have hit the ground.

"That would have been nasty." I nodded. "Good thing I caught you then." he said. I blushed profusely when I realised that he was still holding me closely to his chest, but oddly, it felt kind of like home. He seemed to realise this too, as he let go of all of me, except for my hand, and began pulling me downstairs again.

We got to the kitchen, and I swear, if he left me there, I would never find my way back. The kitchen itself was huge, but absolutely beautiful. The island had bowls of different fruit on it, with 4 chairs circling it. Jasper took me to the island, and sat down on one of the chairs, and motioned for me to do the same.

"What do you want?" he asked, "We have fruit... and fruit... and more fruit. Which would you like?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, I think I'll take the... no, not that, how about the... eh, maybe not. Do you have any fruit?" I asked, copying his smirk, thought it wasn't nearly as beautiful as his. He laughed, louder than I had ever heard him laugh, and it was my new favorite sound. He got up and got two bowls out of the pantry and walked exasperatingly slow back towards me, smiling lazily the whole way. He sat back down and filled one of the bowls with strawberries, cantaloupe, and watermelon, and passed it to me. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Know what?" he asked.

"That these are my favorite fruits?" I asked.

"Can you hold that thought?" I nodded. "I'll be right back." And with that, he practically ran out of the room and up the stairs. The moment he walked out, in came Emmett, smiling hugely. His smile abruptlybecame a smirk when he saw me.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" He yelled, and started jumping around the room.

"Knew what?" I asked tentatively, not sure I wanted to know what he knew. He walked over to me, grabbed a clementine, peeled off the skin, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"Tha omea az uld fi omne e cou an oo e n he ame oom wi" he said, with his mouth full.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." I said, trying to be polite, and not burst out laughing. He chewed for a few seconds, and swallowed.

"Sorry. That someday Jazzy would find someone he could stand to be in the same room with." He said, smirking.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Which means..." he trailed off, and shoved more fruit in his mouth.

"Which means..?" I asked. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He swallowed, and I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

"HE LIKES-" he was interrupted by Jasper jumping on his back, and knocking him to the ground. I gasped. "What the hell was that for?!" Emmett yelled when he got Jasper off of him. Jasper got really close to his face, and it looked like he was about to bite him, but he brought his face to Emmett's ear and whispered something menacing. Emmett's face got so white, I thought he could be a ghost. "B-bye Bella." he whispered as he walked out of the room.

"What did you say to him?!" I asked, afraid of the answer. Jasper was just standing where Emmett knocked him off, just staring at the ground, his breathing erratic, his golden hair falling all over his face. He looked up at me, and his blue eyes were almost black looking. He tried smiling, and I had to laugh at his grimace when he couldn't. He walked slowly back over to me, with his hands up in the air like someone showing they don't have a gun.

"Sorry you had to see that, he just doesn't know when to shut up." He said as he grabbed a grapefruit and started peeling the skin off. We sat in silence for a few minutes while he finished his breakfast.

"Are you ready to go back upstairs?" I asked. He nodded. We made our way upstairs, back into my room. I sat on my floor and he sat next to me. After about ten minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "Are you ok? You seem a little, I don't know, 'out there'." I stared intently at him, though he wouldn't look at me, he just kept staring at the carpet.

"Just, just give me a minute. Please." he said. I stopped looking at him, and stared at the carpet as well. After about a minute had passed, I looked up at him to find him staring at me, with the oddest expression on his face. His eyes were slightly narrowed, like he was deliberating something important. His lips were smashed together, like he was trying really hard not to blurt something out. I didn't get it at all. He moved himself closer to me, with the same expression. I was starting to be a little afraid. He got so close that our knees were touching. He towered over me, being as tall as he is, and started to lean in towards my face.

"Jasper, what are you-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. His lips were soft and warm against mine, moving in perfect synchronization. My mouth opened slightly, my breathing now coming out in pants, as he brushed his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. I happily complied, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth, exploring its contents. This kiss was not nearly as harsh as Edward's. He did not fight for dominance the way Edward did, it was soft, peaceful even.

And since he was the one who started it, he was going to be the one to end it, probably because he noticed that I was hyperventilating by then. He pulled away, but not after he kissed me chastely on the tip of my nose. He scooted backwards until he found fit, and lay down on his stomach, grinning like an idiot, staring at me. It wasn't until I looked past his eyes that I noticed he was blushing tomato red. I could feel the heat on my own cheeks as well, but I was content.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, just grinning, staring at each other, and blushing. I couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened. Didn't Alice say that Jasper didn't talk to anyone, much less kiss anyone who they had just met the day before!? I just didn't understand it. But, though I couldn't understand it, I accepted it completely. It was like I was waiting for him to kiss me since I had met him. And, when he finally did, it was like a huge burden had been lifted off of my shoulders. I loved the feeling of it.

After I had finished deliberating this, I noticed that his eyes were glazed over, though they were still staring intently at me, like he was thinking about the same thing that I was just a few seconds ago. I cleared my throat to grab his attention. He immediately sapped out of it, and blushed again with a sheepish smile.

"So..." I said to try to start a conversation. I looked at the clock above his head. "It's only 11:00, what do you want to do today?" I asked. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, and snapped it shut just as quickly. As if to cover it up, he got up onto his knees and moved over to where the bed was, and leaned against the side of it, and patted the ground next to it. I got up on my hands and knees, and crawled over to where his hand had been. "Any suggestions for the days activities?" I asked again. He moved very close to me, took his hand and brushed my cheek with his fingers. He leaned in, and I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"I have a few ideas." He said as he leaned in even farther, and just as our mouths were about to touch, in came Alice.

"BELLAAAA!!!" she yelled. "We have to go shopping soon, I heard the malls here are-" she stopped talking ubruptly once she saw us. "Oh, well would you look at that." she said, beaming at me. I just stared expectantly at her, waiting for her to start talking up a storm, but she just stood there, looking confused.

"Alice?" I said after she was still for longer that I had ever seen her.

"What? Oh yea! Uh, sorry for interrupting, I didn't know that you two were gettin' it on," I blushed deeply. "I'll just text you, k Bells?"

"Ok, see ya, Ali." I waved. She gave an awkward wave and practically ran out of the room. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. He laughed too. And then it dawned on me.

"Oh crap!" I screeched. I ran over to my duffel bag, retrieving my cell phone, and ran back to Jasper before he could even ask what was wrong. Thankfully it was off, but I was afraid to turn it on. Jasper looked so confused, I just had to do something. I carefully hit the 'on' button on my cell, like it was going to explode if I did somehting wrong.

"What-" He started to ask.

"Wait for it..." I said while the phone was loading, holding my index finger up in his face. He gently pushed my hand back into my lap so he could get a better view.

Finally the phone was loaded.

"Oh shit."

**********

**sorry for another cliffy! i was just in such a hurry to get this chapter out!  
**

**too early for jazzy and belly? idk i just thought they needed to get a move on. hehe.**

**sorry my chapters have been so short. this is my first fanfic after all. please give me a break. i promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry it took me so frekin' long to get the capter out, I've been rele busy... i know, you're probably thinking, _great _excuse Hailey, but its true! cross my heart. anywayyy, i had a change of heart, well thought, but you get it anyway. the thing is, I'm indecisive about jazz, i luhhh him being all cowboyishh, but i kind of think he should be an emo/punk rocker kinda dude. its a tie right now. little help please? it would be soo appreciated. any other character type-thingyss would be appreciated too, who ever gets the most votes wins! [[sorry for the xtra crapp, an authors note chapter would be soooo bothersome.]]  
peace, Hailey.**

chapter 7:

"Oh shit." I said. There were so many messages. 21 to be exact, along with 38 texts.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him, trying to remember.

"About two and a half days. Why?"

"I have a lot of messages." I told him as I showed him my phone. He let out a low whistle.

"Who are they all from?"

"I can only think of one person, and if they are all from him, I don't think I want to listen to them." We sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the phone, me deliberating whether or not to listen to them, or just delete all of them, and Jasper, Jasper looked confused. "Guess I'll just get it over with." I mumbled to myself, but Jasper nodded in agreement. I decided to check the texts first, because they would be less painful.

There were various ones from Renee, my mom, Angela, my best friend, Mike, my stalker, who doesn't stop bugging me, and incessantly asks me to go out with him, even though I say no to him every time, and a few from Alice, wondering where I am, when we're going shopping, and such. Ugh, this was going to take a while to sort through.

I decided to check the ones from Renee first, she always worried too much, and if I didn't call her soon, she would probably file a 'missing Bella' report. There were 14 from her.

_Bella, your father called me and told me you disappeared, where are you?_

_Bella, where are you?!_

_Bella?_

_BELLA!!!!!_

_Goddammit Bella, answer me!!!!_

After that one, I decided it was best to answer her, the rest of them were probably the same anyway. I deleted all the ones for her, and started typing.

_Mom, calm down, please. I'm ok. don't worry about me. I'm with Alice at her cousins house. I don't know how long I'll be here, but I'm safe. trust me._

After I finished that one, I moved on to Angela.

_Hey bells hrd u wnt 2 texas. Wow. Bring me bac a key chain! lol._

I laughed at that. At least she wasn't worried about me, thankfully. I had all but forgotten that Jasper was still there with me, looking over my shoulder, until he laughed, probably from my text.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to read over peoples shoulders?!" I said in mock anger. He smiled, and my heart almost melted.

"Maybe..." he said, still smiling. "But I didn't listen to them."

We sat there, just staring at each other, about to kiss, when simultaneously, our stomachs growled. We both burst into laughter.

"How about I go get us some food?" Jasper asked. "While you finish dealing with your phone crisis?"

"Alright."

"I'll be back," He said smiling at me.

"You know where to find me," I tried to say nonchalantly, but my blush gave me away.

When he left, I silently cursed myself. Why must I give myself away like that?!

* * *

One half hour and 23 texts later, Jasper reappeared, bless him, with two plates of sandwiches, and a mouth full of food. I had to laugh at him, he just looked so cute. His cheeks were puffed out because of all the food in his mouth and his expression was a one of embarrassment and confusion. It was hard not to laugh, but I managed to get away with a giggle. I didn't know why he was confused, but at the moment, I didn't care. My eyes had zeroed in on the sandwiches, and I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until I had something to eat.

I think that I had a scary face on, because Jasper suddenly looked scared, carefully walked towards me, set my plate on the floor in front of me, and practically ran to the bed to finish his food.

"Did I scare you?" I asked between bites of a turkey sub.

"N-no" He stuttered. "I was just afraid you were going to eat me before I could finish my food."

"Boys," I muttered. "Can't live with them,"

"But you definitely can't live without them." he finished.

"Touche."

We sat there silently for a few more minutes just eating, and avoiding the 21 messages that I had. I had contemplated on erasing all of them without listening to them, they were probably all from _him_ anyway. Still, what if one of them was important, like, _dad died in a car accident, come claim the body _or something life- threatening like that? I wouldn't be able to live if something like that happened.

Just like he could read my mind, Jasper decided to jump in on my internal war.

"So are you gonna listen to the messages any time soon?"

"I-I don't really know at the moment."

"K."

"I _should_ just get it over with though, shouldn't I?"

"Whatever you want to do."

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, him laying on the bed, staring at the celing, and me, still sitting on the floor, ass hurting like hell, staring at my phone.

"FINE!" I screamed at it. Jasper jumped about two feet in the air at my sudden outburst, and I couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment.

"What was that all about?" he asked. I crossed my arms and put on a pouty face.

"It was taunting me."

"Ahh. Talking to inanimate objects, the first sign that you're losing it."

"Haha, you're sooo funny." He got up from the bed.

"Thank you, thank you." he said, while bowing, and bowing, and bowing. I rolled my eyes, and picked up the phone, and called voicemail.

_You have... 21 messages._ It said. _First message..._

_Bella, where the hell are you?! I came back to your house and you were gone. You'd better not be hiding from me, because when I find you, there will be hell to pay. _**(can you guess who that one was from? ;])**

_second message..._

_Isabella, if you do not call me soon, I will beat you so bad you won't be able to stand for a month. Call me back._

_third message..._

_ISABELLA MARIE!!! CALL ME THIS INSTANT OR I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY!!!_

_*click*_

Jasper shut my phone. I hadn't realised I was crying until just now, in fact I was sobbing. He pulled me into a hug and everything faded to black.

**********

**sorry again that its so short. ill try to do better next time.**

**REVIEW!!!!!! please PlEaSe PLEASE review!!!**


End file.
